Spider-Man (VotG)
Spider-Man is a playable character in Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods. ''He was revealed during the first Fancon 2013 demo, alongside many other characters. Spider-Man is an Acrobat/Stealth character. Origin When high school nerd Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider during a science experiment, he soon found out that he had gained the proportionate powers of an arachnid. With his new found abilities, Parker attempted to cash in on them. In a turn of events following his first wrestling match, Peter soon discovered that with great power comes great responsibility when his uncle died. ''Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods ''Marvel: VotG Comic Book ''Marvel: VotG Spider-Man is one of many heroes and villains in the Marvel Universe who are being targeted by ancient gods, who want their power. Spider-Man must fight alongside friend and foe to defeat the armies of the divine. Class Spider-Man will be classifed as an Acrobat/Stealth character. His attacks are based on quick, precise hand to hand combat, as well as implicating web attacks into his repitoire well. Spider-Man can swing through open worlds on his webs, and is ableto websling from any surface in the world. He can climb on walls and also has Spider Sense, which helps him counter attacks in combat. Skill Trees Skill trees are divided in a very simple way. Each skill is on a tier level, assigned rightly so because of their complexity. Some skill might have multiple levels to invest in. For example some skills may be alllowed up to 5 points to make that skill stronger. 'Webslinger' The Webslinger skill tree focuses on implicating webs into Spider-Man's combat. It also inhances any other productive intteractions he does with his webs, such as making navigation easier and making stealth easier. 'Radioactive' The Radioactive skill tree focuses on enhancing Spider-Man's general speed and strength. Whether it's combat or stealth, this tree allows Spider-Man to upgrade his different stealth takedown techniques and his Spider Sense. 'Acrobat' The Acrobatic skill tree focuses on upgrading Spider-Man's agility and acrobatic moves. This will allow Spider-Man to enhance his flexibility and manuvering in battle. Loot Drops After defeating an enemy, Spider-Man will typically find these loot drops: *S.H.I.E.L.D. Currency (Default) *Experience Points or EXP (Default) *Divine Currency (Default) *Web Silk: Web Silk is consumed similar to ammo. Spider-Man must collect Web Silk throughout the environment in order to use web attacks. Navigating the environment does not consume Web Silk. (Default) *Symbiote Pieces: The black Symbiote pieces are very rarily dropped, but when all 10 pieces are put together, they form the Symbiote Suit for Spider-Man. This will give him more power and ehance all of his skills. Stats Intelligence: 5 Strength: 4 Speed: 4 Durability: 3 Energy Projection: 1 Fighting Skills: 4 Other Important Facts Base of Operations: Horizon Labs, New York City, New York State Identity: Secret Identity Citizenship: (United States of) American Martial Status: In a Relationship (w/ Mary Jane Watson) Education: Master's Degree in Biophysics Height: 5'9" Weight: 245 lbs (111 kg) Trivia Black Suit.jpg|Symbiote Suit Category:Marvel: VotG Category:Characters Category:Acrobat (VotG) Category:Stealth (VotG) Category:RedTitan54